totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Mikaecy/Muzyka
Strona w budowie. Oceny przesłuchanych albumów. (Jedynie albumów, tylko w nielicznych przypadkach może pojawić się ranking utworów). Strona dla sporządzenia jakiejś bazy danych. Na razie będzie pewnie jeden wielki piehdolnik. Skala: 1 - Nieporozumienie ''2 - Bardzo zła '' ''3 - Słaba '' ''4 - Ujdzie '' ''5 - Średnia '' ''6 - Niezła '' ''7 - Dobra '' ''8 - Bardzo dobra '' ''9 - Rewelacyjna '' ''10 - Arcydzieło! Albumy: Adele # 25 (7) Against The Current # Gravity (6) Alessia Cara # Know-It-All (8) Allie X # Super Sunset (9) # CollXtion I (8) # CollXtion II (8) # Super Sunset - Analog (7) Annalisa # Se Avessi un Cuore (8) # Splende (6) Ann Sophie # Silver Into Gold (6) Ariana Grande # thank u, next (9) # Dangerous Woman (8) # Yours Truly (8) # Sweetener (7) # My Everything (7) Astrid S # Party's Over (9) # Astrid S (9) # Trust Issues (8) Baths # Romaplasm (6) Bea Miller # aurora (9) # chapter two: blue (8) # chapter three: yellow (8) # chapter one: red (8) Bebe Rexha # Expectations (8) # All Your Fault: Pt. 1 (8) # I Don't Want to Grow Up (7) # All Your Fault: Pt. 2 (6) Becky G # Play It Again (6) Beyoncé # I Am...Sasha Fierce - Platinum Edition (8) # Lemonade (8) Billie Eilish # dont smile at me (7) Birdy # Fire Within (8) # Beautiful Lies (7) # Birdy (7) Björk # Post (8) # Homogenic (7) # Debut (7) # Medúlla (7) # Vespertine (6) Bleachers # Strange Desire (8) # Gone Now (8) Bridgit Mendler # Nemesis (9) # Hello, My Name is... (6) Britney Spears # Blackout (8) # Glory (8) # Circus (7) # In the Zone (7) # Femme Fatale (7) # ...Baby One More Time (6) # Oops! I Dit it Again (6) # Britney (6) # Britney Jean (6) Brodka # LAX (9) # Granda (8) # Clashes (7) Caitlin Scarlett # Red Tape, Vol. 1 (8) # Red Tape, Vol. 2 (8) Camila Cabello # Camila (9) Cashmere Cat # 9 (8) Cardi B # Invasion of Privacy (7) Charlie Puth # Voicenotes (8) # Nine Track Mind (7) Charli XCX # Number 1 Angel (9) # Charli (9) # Pop2 (9) # SUCKER (8) # True Romance (7) # Vroom Vroom (7) Cher Lloyd Chlöe Howl # Rumour (8) Christina Aguilera # Liberation (6) CHVRCHES # Love is Dead (8) Declan McKenna # What Do You Think About the Car? (8) Demi Lovato # Confident (8) # Tell Me You Love Me (8) # DEMI (7) # Unbroken (6) # Don't Forget (6) # Here We Go Again (5) Donny Montell # #BLCK (6) DNCE # DNCE (8) Dua Lipa # Dua Lipa (9) Ed Sheeran # + (6) Ellie Goulding # Halcyon Days (8) # Delirium (8) # Bright Lights (7) Florence + the Machine # High As Hope (8) # How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful (7) Foxes # All I Need (8) # Glorious 7) Francesca Michielin # 2640 (9) # di20are (8) Francesco Gabbani Hailee Steinfeld # HAIZ (8) Halsey # Room 93 (7) Harry Styles # Harry Styles (6) Hayley Kiyoko # Expectations (9) # Citrine (7) # The Side of Paradise (7) # A Belle to Remember (6) Hey Violet # From the Outside (7) Hilary Duff # Breathe In. Breathe Out. (7) Iggy Azalea # Survive the Summer (6) James Arthur # James Arthur (7) Janelle Monáe # Dirty Computer (9) Jessie J # Alive (8) # Who You Are - Platinum Edition (7) # Sweet Talker (7) # R.O.S.E. (6) JoJo # Mad Love. (6) Katelyn Tarver # Tired Eyes (8) Kehlani # SweetSexySavage (8) # While We Wait (7) Kesha # Rainbow (9) # Animal + Canibal (7) # Warrior (7) # Deconstructed (6) Kimbra # Primal Heart (6) Kim Petras # Clarity (9) # Era 1 (9) Lady Gaga # Born this Way (8) # The Fame Monster (8) # ARTPOP (8) # Joanne (7) # The Fame (7) Lana Del Rey # Born to Die - Paradise Edition (9) # Norman Fucking Rockwell! (9) # Lust for Life (8) # Ultraviolence (8) # Honeymoon (7) Lea Michele # Places (6) Lena: # Crystal Sky (8) # Stardust (7) # Only Love, L (7) # My Cassette Player (6) # Good News (6) Lenka Léon # Surround Me (7) # Treasure (7) # For You (7) Liam Payne # First Time (7) Lizzo # Cuz I Love You (9) Lorde # Melodrama (10) # Pure Heroine (9) Lorenzo Fragola # Zero Gravity (8) # 1995 (8) # Lorenzo Fragola (6) Lykke Li # so sad so sexy (6) Lyves # Like Water (7) Madison Beer # As She Pleases (8) Margaret # Monkey Business (7) # Gaja Hornby (7) # Add the blonde (7) MaRina # On My Way (6) Marina (and the Diamonds): # Electra Heart (8) # LOVE + FEAR (7) # The Family Jewels (7) # Froot (7) Meghan Trainor: # Thank You (7) # Title (7) Melanie Martinez: # Cry Baby (8) # Pity Party EP (8) M.I.A.: # AIM (7) Miley Cyrus: # SHE IS COMING (9) # Bangerz (8) # Miley Cyrus & Her Dead Petz (8) # Younger Now (7) # Can't Be Tamed (7) # The Time Of Our Lives (6) Molly Sandén: # Like No One's Watching (6) MØ: # Forever Neverland (8) # No Mythologies to Follow (7) Mura Masa: # Mura Masa (7) Naomi Scott: # No Promises (8) Natalia Kukulska: # Halo Tu Ziemia (7) Natalia Nykiel: # Discordia (8) # Lupus Electro (8) Nicki Minaj: # Queen (7) P!nk: # The Truth About Love (8) # Beautiful Trauma (7) Pola Rise: # Anywhere but Here (6) Poppy: # Am I a Girl? (9) # Choke (8) # Bubblebath (8) # Poppy.Computer (7) Rina Sawayama: Rosalie.: Raye: Rebecca Black: * RE / BL (7) Rihanna: Sabrina Carpenter: * Singular Act I (9) * EVOLution (8) Sarsa: * Zakryj (8) * Zapomnij mi (7) * Pióropusze (7) Selena Gomez: * Revival (8) * Stars Dance (7) Sia: * 1000 Forms of Fear (9) * This is Acting (9) * Some People Have REAL Problems (8) * We Are Born (7) * Colour the Small One (7) * Everyday is Christmas (7) * Lady Croissant (7) * Healing is Difficult (6) * OnlySee (6) Smallpools Sky Ferreira: SYML: SZA: * Ctrl (7) Taylor Swift: * Reputation (9) * Lover (8) * 1989 (8) * Red (7) Tegan and Sara: The Never Ending: Tove Lo: # Lady Wood (10) # Blue Lips (9) # Queen of the Clouds (8) Tove Styrke: Troye Sivan: # Blue Neighbourhood (9) # Bloom (9) # TRXYE (8) Vérité: * Somewhere in Between (9) WALK THE MOON: XYLØ: Yaeji: Zara Larsson: Zayn: Zedd: Zella Day: * Kicker (9) Zendaya: * Zendaya (7)